


Returning the Favor

by Obisexual (orphan_account)



Series: I Scratch Your Back, You Scratch Mine [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Frottage, I can't tag it all because don't even know all of what's gonna happen, Like super fucking oblivious, Look there's just gonna be a lot of shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oblivious Robbie Rotten, Sportacus is thirsty as fuck, Threesome - M/M/M, obviously, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Obisexual
Summary: Sportacus returns the favor for Robbie helping him oh so many moons ago.





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is why I've been taking so long to update. Honestly I wasn't going to make a sequel, but people kept asking for it so here it is. I spent too long on this and looked over this chapter multiple times. I know this is a lot longer than what I normally write, but I went for a new writing style I got a little carried away but I hope you like it.

**Day 1**

* * *

  

“Robbie? Robbie, are you awake?” Sportacus gently nudged Robbie, who was clearly asleep.

Robbie shrieked at the touch, waking up. He jerked his arm out, his hand connecting to the bridge of Sportacus’ nose. Sportacus shouted, stumbling back, covering his nose. Robbie clenched his chest, catching his breath and looked at Sportacus, his fear instantly turning into annoyance. He huffed and rubbed his temple.

“What are you doing down here?” Robbie asked.

Sportacus hissed in pain and checked his hand, seeing droplets of red. “Bleeding!”

“Well, that’s what you get for sneaking up on me.”

“I knocked three times.”

“The point of knocking is to wait for someone to answer you.” Robbie pushed him to the side, getting out of his chair. “Don’t start bleeding all over my home. I don’t need your gross, healthy blood all over my things.”

“I can’t control my bleeding. You smacked me in the face.”

“You scared me. And I’m not apologizing.”

“Didn’t think you would.”

Robbie dug through a drawer and shoved a dirty cloth into Sportacus’ chest. “Here. It will keep you from dripping all over the floor.”

Sportacus raised an eyebrow, but sighed and took it from him. “Thanks.” He gently pressed it under his nose. This was _one_ way to start a day. At least Robbie wasn’t trying to kill him this time. Maybe. He held his head back and groaned. “I _came down here_ to see if you were okay.”

“I have a hard time believing that.”

“And I have a hard time believing someone who spends half his time napping and eating cake can give me a bloody nose and yet…”

Robbie rolled his eyes and tried to push Sportacus out the door. He wasn’t budging. Sportacus smirked a little and checked his nose. The blood had mostly dried so he threw the rag at Robbie, who yelped and jumped back. “Don’t throw your gross snot blood at me!”

“May I speak to you without you attacking me now?”

“You’re washing that.”

“Robbie.”

“ _Fine._ Why are you here?”

“The kids have been worried about you. They said that you’ve been acting strange all week.”

“As opposed to every other week they’ve known me?”

“So you haven’t been acting out of the ordinary?”

“Of course I have. It’s none of your business. It’s personal business. Don’t worry, I’m not going to be trying to kick you out of town.” Robbie scrunched up his face and raised his voice up an octave, indicating mockery. Sportacus rolled his eyes with a huff. “If you and those nosy little brats _must_ know, I’ve been preparing for my heat cycle. It’s the thing we both do. You know, that thing that I stupidly helped you with.”

A sprinkle of pink flushed over Sportacus’ cheeks. “Yes. I remember. Fondly.”

“Fondly?”

“What? Bye!”

Sportacus ran out of the chute, not giving time for Robbie to realize that he had even left until the room was already empty.

 

**Day 2**

* * *

 

Sportacus walked up to the entrance of Robbie’s lair. He wasn’t sure why he was coming back. Actually, he knew the exact reason, but he knew that talking about it would only make things weirder. He opened the latch and climbed down. He just needed to talk to him.

He landed in the lair, squinting around in the dark. To his surprise, Robbie wasn’t in his chair; he was nowhere to be found. “Robbie?” It was completely empty. Aside from all the junk that cluttered the room. It was making him feel queasy. He started picking things up and organizing them all. Not that he had any idea what they were or where they were supposed to go, but seeing everything neatly put away made him feel a little better.

The lair was already starting to feel much more pleasant and welcoming. Probably the exact opposite of Robbie’s intentions for an evil underground lair, but cleaner living spaces had often contributed to boosting one’s moods. He was inspecting something that he probably shouldn’t have been touching, bouncing it between his hands. It looked like it would have gone to some sort of invention.

_Smart observation._

Sportacus rolled his eyes at himself and set it down, deciding that it looked too dangerous to bother with. The disguise tubes caught his eye. Each of the outfits were just as colorful and eye-catching as Sportacus would expect Robbie to wear. At least now he knew who to watch out for whenever LazyTown had a mysterious stranger come visit out of nowhere.

Some salsa dancer, Marie Antoinette - he wasn’t really sure how that disguise would work at all in this century - some type of street performer that was mildly racially insensitive, Sportacus -

Sportacus backtracked and looked at the uniform that dressed the mannequin. It was a perfect match to his. He laughed a little. He’d almost forgotten that Robbie had impersonated him on occasion. It was pretty impressive needlework; an exact replica. He looked down at his own uniform and frowned. Did it really look that ridiculous? It didn’t look _that_ bad.

Before he could get too engrossed in his low self-esteem, a noise from the back had caught his attention. He tilted his head, walking toward the sound. “Robbie?” It sounded like him. It was a very familiar sound. It _sounded_ like Robbie. Only…

There Robbie was, panting and moaning. His legs wrapped around the waist of someone, his hands knotted up in their hair. Robbie’s hair stuck to his forehead, sweat and exhaustion making his hair fall out of place.

He was truly a sight. Sportacus bit his bottom lip, watching as Robbie groaned lowly. The other man was kissing Robbie’s neck. Sportacus quietly moaned, palming himself, watching them. Sportacus missed being able to do that. Making Robbie shiver in delight, hearing all the noises he made. The man on top of Robbie, Sportacus noticed, was gripping Robbie’s waist for leverage. One hand on Robbie’s waist, the other pinned to the wall for support. Oh what Sportacus would have given to be in that spot; having Robbie’s neatly trimmed nails dig into his back, giving him new scars to go with all the other ones he had. Rippling biceps holding Robbie tight. Tight, washboard abs. Smooth, tanned skin that had a slight tinge of purple from the lair all around.

Sportacus subconsciously rubbed his side where underneath his shirt, a scar sat. On the other man, not a single scar in sight.

Save for the ones Robbie was providing up and down his back.

And the bite marks on his neck and shoulder.

Sportacus groaned slightly, wishing more than ever that he had come down here before they had. Not that he would have been invited to join. But there would have been a slim chance.

Sportacus found himself digging his nails into wall he was hiding behind. He exhaled the breath he forgot he was holding and looked at the expressive face Robbie was making, his eyebrows furrowed into a face of pleasure, and giving off what sounded like a low growl. Sportacus shuddered, the sound sending goosebumps over his body.

He didn’t think he’d ever heard Robbie make _that_ noise before. It sounded _amazing._ Sportacus shook his head, catching his breath. Watching Robbie without his permission was wrong. He took one last glance at the two and quietly snuck out, assuring himself he’d try again at a more convenient time.

 

**Day 3**

* * *

  

Sportacus paced the entrance of the lair, twiddling his thumbs. This time of day, Robbie was normally sleeping, or at least trying to. Normally he was. In these circumstances, there was no telling what he would be doing. He didn’t want to…walk in on Robbie again, but he desperately needed to talk to him.

His choice was made for him when the hatch was angrily swung open and Robbie’s head popped out of the entrance. “ _What_ do you want!? You’ve been lingering at my front door like some sort of blue creeper for the last 20 minutes. This is the third day in a row you’ve come uninvited to my house and if it keeps happening, I’m going to throw a cake at you.”

“S…sorry. I’ve just been trying to talk to – third day?”

“Yes. As in the number three. I’d normally play along with whatever it is you’re up to, but I’ve got a month-long heat cycle to go through and seeing someone in skin-tight spandex isn’t helping.”

“I mean…I’ve only…been here twice?” Sportacus tried to lie. Lying was definitely not his forte. He knew he wasn’t convincing. Not just because of the quiver in his voice. Or the fact that Robbie stared at him like he’d told the worst joke in the world.

But because Robbie said, “You suck at lying.” Robbie rested his chin on his palm, looking him over. “I could smell you yesterday.” He explained.

Sportacus scrunched his nose, lifting his arm and sniffing. Robbie pulled his arm down and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, you idiotic homunculus. Your _elf_ scent.”

“Oh.” Sportacus’ face turned pink. “But I _did_ want to talk to you about that. Kind of.”

“About your voyeuristic adventures around LazyTown? I’m sure that’ll be a lovely conversation.”

“I didn’t mean to! I was trying to find you to talk to you about _your_ scent. Because I’m attracted to you – to your scent! I mean…hi, I’m Sportacus.” Sportacus held out his hand for Robbie to shake, smiling happily.

Robbie huffed, furrowing his eyebrows in irritation at Sportacus. “Hang on.” He climbed down, shutting the hatch. Sportacus dropped his hand, looking at his feet. Seconds later, Robbie came back up. “Hello, Sportacus. I hear you want to talk to me and have not been standing at what is technically my front door for almost half an hour.”

Sportacus looked at him, confused. Robbie dropped his cheerful demeanor and went back to his typical glare, fingers tapping on the side of the chute. Sportacus’ eyebrows raised in realization. “Oh! Right…Well, it’s mostly about you…well your scent. Not really your scent. Not your normal scent. But the one you have now. Not that the scent you normally have isn’t-”

“ _Sportaflop I swear to God_.”

“Eversinceyou’vegoneintoheatyou’vebeengivingoffascentthat’sbeenattractingmetoyou.”

Robbie dropped his head, not responding. He let out an exasperated sigh before he looked at Sportacus. “I can’t even understand you when you speak _normally_ I have no idea what you just said.”

Sportacus groaned, feeling embarrassed. “Well, the _real_ reason I’ve been coming around is because… because…your scent is attracting me. To you.”

“That’s it? That’s why you’ve been bothering me?” Robbie immediately regretted that, seeing Sportacus’ lip quiver slightly. “Sorry. Don’t cry. I don’t need that pink one coming after me. Is that all?”

“What? You’re not mad or anything?”

“Yes, Sportaguilty. I’m mad at _you_ because _my_ body’s hormones are emitting a scent that is attracting _you_.”

Sportacus stood there quietly, unsure of what to say. Robbie rubbed his temples, groaning and looked at him. “So you’re _not_ mad.”

“No. I couldn’t care less what my hormones do to you. I already know you think about me in the shower so now you’ll just have to do it twice as often. I’ve already got my own Sportaclone to help me so I don’t need you if that’s what you’re trying to insinuate.”

Sportacus’ face turned a dark pink. “I don’t think about you all the time. I – you what?”

Robbie smirked a little. “Oh, you didn’t realize? You’re not that observant for a superhero.” Robbie’s smirk turned into a grin, his teeth showing. “Who did you think it was? There are only like two other adults in town besides me and you.”

Sportacus shrugged meekly, not sure how to answer, still trying to process what he’d been told. “But why wouldn’t you just ask me?”

“Are you really trying to make me feel bad? You’re the one who broke into my house and masturbated to yourself.”

Sportacus opened his mouth, but huffed, crossing his arms. “I didn’t masturbate. It was just a little bit of frottage…”

Robbie snorted. “Whatever. Are we done? Yes? Good.” Robbie climbed down, slamming the lid shut without giving him a chance to respond.

**Day 4**

* * *

  

Sportacus sat on the bench, staring at Robbie’s billboard all the way on the outskirts of the town. He knew that Robbie didn’t like him that much, but he worried about him nonetheless. Especially this month when he would be dealing with his instincts and hormones. He needed help more than ever. Robbie seemed more irritable than usual; maybe Sportacus could convince the children to be a little quieter when they played so they wouldn’t disturb him.

Or he could drop some food down the chute in case Robbie needed any. Not that Robbie would eat any of the stuff he gave him, but he was sure even _Robbie_ would appreciate the gesture of free food. Sportacus sighed, resting his chin on his hand. He didn’t know why he was so caught up on this. Robbie knew how to handle this. He’d been handling it splendidly on his own without him for years. He made that abundantly clear.

Well, he _knew_ why he was caught up on it. He just didn’t like to admit it. Besides Robbie would never ask for help.

“Sportacus I need your help.” Robbie’s voice said.

Sportacus yelped, falling off the bench. He looked, seeing the periscope staring down at him. “Robbie, you scared me.”

“Obviously.”

“Sorry…What’s the problem? Are you hurt? My crystal didn’t-”

“I’m not hurt and you know it. Just get over here.”

Sportacus nodded and hurriedly made his way over to Robbie’s lair. He didn’t think he’d ever run that fast in his life. His lungs burned as he leaned against the chute leading into the lair, catching his breath. He opened the hatch and climbed down, trying not to let his arms give out. They did. Luckily, they did once he was only a couple of feet from the bottom of the lair. “Robbie…Robbie I’m here.” He gasped for air.

“You sound more out of shape than me.” Robbie said, sitting in his chair, wearing his plum-colored bathrobe. Probably a lot easier to get out of than pit-high pants and a waistcoat. “What did you do? Drink an energy drink?”

“No…I just knew that you said you needed help so…I wanted to help. As quickly as possible…given your situation.”

Robbie gave him a confused look. “You’re acting weird. Even for you.”

“What did you want help with, Robbie? I mean, I know _what_ , but I guess I mean I want to ask _why_ …I-”

“Normally I’d be enchanted by your stupidity, but I’ll just cut to it. Take your clothes off.”

“Wha…okay.” Sportacus immediately started untucking his shirt and pulled it off over his head. “So…why um…why did you want me to come down here…and…you know…?”

“I was thinking about our conversation earlier. And you were right.” Robbie got out of his chair, starting to pace around.

“I was?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. What was I right about?”

“That I should have asked you before making an admittedly spot-on and perfect clone. Even though I didn’t hear you complaining when you were moaning and digging a hole in my wall when you were touching yourself to him.”

Sportacus crossed his arms, his cheeks turning red. “I don’t recall saying those words specifically. What are you getting at, Robbie?”

“Well, I realized that even though he looks like you and sounds like you and feels like you, he just doesn’t have the same authenticity. As much as I hate to say it, it was much more enjoyable being with you.” Robbie took a moment to dramatically gag. He took a deep breath and sighed. “So, I’m cashing in that favor you owe me. You’re going to help me with this,” Robbie motioned to his crotch and groin area, “with that,” he waved his arms in Sportacus’ general area.

Sportacus smiled a bit. “So this is why you took so long to use the favor? Because you knew you’d want to ask me for help but didn’t want it to seem like you were asking for help.”

“So are you saying no-”

“No!”

Robbie jumped back a little at the sudden interruption, looking surprised. Sportacus closed his mouth, thinking of what to say. “I mean…no, I’d love to help. Just tell me what to do. That’s what I’m here for.” He tried to ignore the fact that Robbie was eyeing him. “So what do you want me to do?”

“Well, I told you to take your clothes off and you’re already halfway there.”

“Right. Sorry…” He could see Robbie looking him over and cleared his throat, noticing Robbie starting to bite his bottom lip. “Robbie?”

“What? You can’t blame me. I’m the one in heat. You’re the one in…your underwear looking like that.”

“Thank you.”

“It wasn’t a compliment! Just get over here-”

Robbie didn’t have to tell him twice. Before he could catch his breath, Robbie was pinned to his chair by Sportacus, who was on top of him, roughly kissing him and moaning lightly. His hands caressing Robbie’s cheeks then down to his sides. He liked kissing Robbie. His lips always tasted like cake. Not that he tasted them often, but he remembered when he had kissed him the last time and figured that since all he ate was cake, that he must always taste like that.

Not just the taste. But the feeling, too. It made him feel weak and dizzy. The good kind. And little bit of the bad kind. But mostly the good. The kind that made you want to smile all the time and always think about it even after the feeling had long passed. He felt like he knew what it was. He was thinking about what it might be while he was kissing Robbie’s neck when the last sound in the world he ever wanted to hear was heard.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!_

“Someone’s in trouble.” He mumbled, still trying to kiss Robbie as many times as he could. He got up and quickly put his shirt back on, adjusting his hat back over his ears. “I’ll be right back. I promise!”

Needless to say, he did not come right back. Nor did Robbie see him at all the remainder of the day.

 

 

**Day 5**

* * *

 

“Robbie I’m so sorry. I tried to come back, but the town is so busy and everyone’s always-”

“It’s _okay_. I knew you wouldn’t be back.” Robbie said. Sportacus felt a tug of guilt at that and messed with his fingers. “You’re a hero in a town full of children and whatever the mayor is. They need your attention.”

Sportacus smiled, relieved at Robbie’s understanding. He would have hugged him but figured that would have been a step out of line. Even if he was going to spend the next month doing unimaginable things to him. “Well, I told them I was going to help you with a project that required my constant attention. They said they would be much more careful.”

“And you believed them?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Why would you? Those children are a mess. And don’t tell me I’m wrong.” Robbie added, seeing Sportacus open his mouth to argue.

“Well, I know they’ll be fine without me. My only concern all month is tending to you.”

“That’s what I like to hear. First, we need to establish rules.”

“Rules? Okay.” Sportacus nodded, starting to jog lightly in place.

“I took the liberty of writing it down while you spent all day playing outside yesterday.” Robbie shoving a piece of paper in his face.

Sportacus took it and looked at the rules. The list was written in purple, eclectic handwriting.

_Robbie’s Rotten Rules:_

  1. _No exercising_



“No exercising? Robbie, I-”

“Your body’s going to be too busy with something else to be worried about exercise or _sports_ …” Robbie said, gagging at the word, “you’ll manage. Keep reading.”

Sportacus sighed and looked back down at the list.

  1. _No singing_
  2. _No dancing_
  3. _No telling me to eat SportsCandy_
  4. _No flippity-flopping_



“Robbie, I do all of this. Except the SportsCandy thing.”

“It seriously cannot be that hard for you to act like a normal human for one month.”

“But I’m not human.”

“It’s an expression.”

“I can’t even do push-ups?”

“Trust me, you’ll be too exhausted to even want to do ab crunches.” Robbie motioned him to keep reading, munching on a French fry that he found on the floor.

Sportacus looked back down at the list and laughed. “Number six, must have a different outfit? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“I have an entirely different list for that question. But it’s too hard to get off and if I’m going to get access to what’s underneath, I’ll need an easier way to get to it.”

“I don’t have any other clothes.”

“I know. I took care of that. If this is too much for you, I can always just cash in this favor at a different-”

“No! This is fine.” Sportacus skimmed through the list.

  1.   _If I feel like you’re getting too talkative, you will be limited to 100 words a day_



Sportacus rolled his eyes. “Do you have any rules that have to do with the _sex_?”

“Yes, that starts at around number 20.”

Sportacus huffed and looked back at the paper.

  1.   _Unless otherwise requested, I’m on top_
  2.   _I don’t care what you do with it just don’t spit it out on my rug_
  3.   _Any and all items that can be used will be used if desired_
  4.   _If the brats kids interrupt us while we’re busy,_ ** _ignore them_**
  5.   _Your tongue can travel anywhere on my body except for where the sun don’t shine_
  6.       _Your fingers, however, can go wherever they want_
  7.   _Shower sex is a big_ ** _NO_**



“Is this all?” Sportacus asked, holding up the list.

“Until I think of something else. Just be…me.” Robbie said, holding out his arms as if he were presenting a prize-winning project to someone. Sportacus laughed a little and nodded. That sounded easy enough. He rolled up the list and put it in his belt buckle.

“So what do you want me to do first?”

“Follow me to my room.” Robbie walked over to the metal staircase at the back of the lair. He looked at Robbie, looking like he’d just seen a UFO. “What? You think I just slept on my chair?”

“Kind of.”

“Well I don’t sleep _at all_ because of you and those hooligans following you around.” He turned and took one step before groaning in pain and stepped back down, panting.

“Are you okay?”

“I can’t do it. Too much. Haven’t used the stairs in years. We’re just going to have to stay down here.” He said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Robbie, there aren’t that many steps.”

“Fourteen steps too many.”

“You climb up your ladder all the time and besides…” He smirked, slipping his hand inside Robbie’s robe. “the heat in your cheeks is returning and you can’t hold off much longer.”

Robbie moaned and smacked his hand away. “Cheeky little…fine. But you’re carrying me.” Without waiting for Sportacus to disagree, Robbie jumped in his arms. Sportacus sighed, rolling his eyes and carefully walked up the steps, trying to ignore Robbie’s heat radiating through his silk robes. He started rubbing his shoulder with this thumb, hoping he wouldn’t be told to stop. Thankfully, he wasn’t.

Surprisingly, Robbie’s bedroom wasn’t as horrible as he expected it to be. Purple and orange like everything else he owned, but not dark and gloomy like the rest of his lair. The bed was as big and colorful a bed as Robbie would need.

Way more pillows than anyone should have, all fluffy and comfy-looking. Fuzzy and orange – like the pillow he usually carried around with him. The pillows that weren’t orange were polka-dotted with maroon and plum dots. The blanket was excessively large and purple and covered in flowers.

Not something he expected from Robbie, but not something he planned on bringing up. He carefully set Robbie on the bed, who instantly curled into the bed. “It’s been so long since I’ve been in this bed. I’ve dreamt of the day I could lay in this bed for _ages!_ ”

“How long has it been?”

“How long have you lived here?”

Sportacus crossed his arms. “You could have just walked up the stairs.”

“Shush, I’m having a moment.”

“With the way you’re holding those pillows, I’m starting to think that you’re going to use them instead of me.”

“Oh, I’m going to use you alright.” Robbie said, taking off his robe. “I’m too exhausted from climbing down those stairs. You can climb on top but if you break my bed – or my hip – you’re fixing it.”

Sportacus laughed, already having taken off his boots and belt. He got on the bed, surprised at how soft it actually was. He gave the bed two presses with his hands, feeling the plush of both the blanket and the mattress underneath. It was nothing like his bed, which was admittedly uncomfortable and small. He turned his attention back to Robbie, who took interest in groping Sportacus’ butt. Sportacus smiled, kissing his neck, happy to continue where they had been interrupted.

This was a dream scenario. Both of them together without interruptions. It was too perfect. Sportacus’ suspicions were proven correct once he heard snoring coming from beneath him. He groaned and rolled to the side, letting his friend get his much-deserved sleep.

 

**Day 6**

* * *

 

“What are you doing?”

Sportacus jumped, dropping everything he had in his hands to the floor with a loud clatter, making him wince. He turned around, seeing Robbie standing on the bridge above the lair staring at him accusingly.

“Well, you were sleeping and I wasn’t.”

“So?”

“So, since you said I couldn’t do any of my normal stuff, I decided I could straighten up your lair and make it a little more welcoming and roomy.” He explained, picking up the junk that he dropped. “It was feeling too dark and cramped in here.”

“Did it ever occur to you that that was the intention?”

“Well…I just don’t like the feeling of being in small places.”

“Well you’re going to have that feeling a lot while you’re here, trust me.” Robbie retorted, making Sportacus roll his eyes. “And this place is bigger than yours.”

Sportacus looked around and raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Not by much.”

Robbie scoffed and stomped down the steps snatching the stuff out of his hands. “And I told you not to touch anything.”

“No you didn’t. You said ‘no exercising, no singing, no dancing, no telling you to eat SportsCandy, and no flippity-flopping.’ That’s it. You didn’t say I couldn’t redecorate.”

Robbie looked at him, aghast. “Who said anything about redecorating!? You just said you were cleaning! New rule! The only thing you’re allowed to touch in here is me!”

“What about the floor?”

“And the floor.”

“And the air?”

“And the air.”

“And my clothes?”

“I’m on the fence about that.”

“Robbie.”

“I’m in heat! And you’re not helping walking around shirtless in your tight pants and your perfect butt and your stupid mustache and your muscles and your hair and your stupid perfect face and your freckles and your gorgeous eyes-”

“And my what?”

“What?”

“You said-”

“Shut up. Take off your pants. We’re doing this thing right this time.”

“What?”

“Now. Or else your word limit starts.”

Sportacus nodded, yanking his pants off in one tug and throwing them to the side. Robbie started at him in confusion. “How did you-” He walked over, picking up the pants, seeing them still in one piece.

“You said ‘now.’”

Robbie stared at him, narrowing his eyes. “What are you?” Sportacus shrugged, taking off his socks. “Whatever.” Robbie dropped the pants and dramatically threw off his robe. Sportacus cracked a smile and picked Robbie up, who wrapped his legs around his waist. He started kissing his neck and chest, still smiling.

“Where to? Try the bedroom again?”

“No. I’d just fall asleep again.” Robbie mumbled in between moans. “Worktable.”

“The what?”

“Don’t question me. It can hold both of us. I’ve done it before.”

They got over to the worktable and Sportacus laid Robbie on top of the table, climbing on top of him carefully. Robbie’s skin felt warm and overheated. He _really_ needed this.

Sportacus kissed him gently on the lips, trailing one hand in between Robbie’s thighs and the other one caressing his cheek. Robbie was kissing back with slightly more force and grinding against Sportacus’ leg. He tugged at his hair, giving a low, pleasured growl. Sportacus shivered with delight and kissed him deeper. “You know…I never told you to be on top.” Robbie mumbled, still running his fingers through the elf’s hair.

“I’m also touching the table…do you want me to stop?” Sportacus asked with a smirk.

“God no.” Robbie kissed him, biting his bottom lip. Sportacus let out a small gasp of surprise, feeling Robbie’s hand grip the base of his cock. Robbie’s hands were so rough and calloused. It felt good. Feeling his hand slowly move up and down the length. His coarse, over-worked fingers massaging the tip. Robbie smirked in the kiss, his fingers already covered in precum. “Seems like you needed this as much as me.”

“Robbie…” Robbie’s scent had become intoxicating. It was almost too much for him. Then he was guided to the proper place and slowly glided in. Robbie’s back arched, and he let out a moan. Sportacus moved his hips, panting lightly. His hands traveled across Robbie’s body, loving every curve, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky to be in this position. Kissing Robbie, being able to see him every day, being _with_ Robbie…

The excitement made his head spin.

No, that wasn’t the excitement.

“Robbie?”

“What?” Robbie asked, sounding irritated.

“You didn’t happen to eat anything sweet before you came downstairs did you?”

“Just my usual breakfast of cake and half a can of whipped cream.”

“Hm. That explains it.”

“Why? Oh, f-”

Sportacus rolled off the work table and the world went black.

 

**Day 7**

* * *

  

“This is stupid.”

“I know. You said that already.”

“Then why are we doing it?”

“Because we have to.”

Robbie groaned, lying flat on his back on the floor.

“This entire week sucked.”

“I know. But consider it a…trial week. Now we know what not to do. Which is why I’m writing it all down and making a list.”

Sportacus sat cross-legged beside Robbie writing on a notepad. “I had to run all the way into LazyTown just to get a stupid _SportsCandy_ from the pink girl-”

“Robbie, you know their names.”

“You don’t know that. And then I had to give her some stupid reason as to _why_ I needed it so she wouldn’t come barging into my lair and see your unconscious, naked body lying on my floor and we’d _all_ have to have a very awkward conversation.”

Sportacus snorted a laugh. “Well, thank you for getting me some SportsCandy.”

“It’s fruit, Sportacus.”

“So what did you tell her?”

“That you ate a granola bar that had chocolate chips in it I had lying around because you’re a nincompoop.”

“Thank you.” Sportacus said, making sure Robbie heard the sarcasm in his voice.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t bring any food! You’re the one who barged in here with nothing but the clothes on your skin. I have plenty of food.”

“Cake isn’t food.”

“Whatever.” Robbie snatched the notepad from him and looked at what Sportacus had written.

_How We Can Both Survive Your Heat Cycle_

“Drama queen.”

  1.       _Drink some water after eating or drinking anything sweet if you plan on kissing me afterwards_



Unlikely.

  1.       _Keep a full stock of SportsCandy down in the lair_



Well that was going to be an interesting conversation to have.

  1.       _No insulting each other_



“Each other? When have you insulted me? What have you said about me?”

“It’s just a precaution, Robbie.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well it’s true. Mostly.”

“Mostly?”

Sportacus simply smirked and motioned for him to keep reading.

  1.       _If our sleeping schedules happen to collide, somnophilia will probably have to come into play_



Robbie squinted, reading the sentence. “Somno…sunny…what the hell does that say?”

“Somnophilia.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It’s also known as ‘sleeping beauty syndrome’. It’s when someone’s…turned on by someone who is unconscious or asleep.”

“…Is there something you need to tell me, Sportacus?”

Sportacus rolled his eyes. “No, I mean, it’s what we’d do. If we’re in the middle of trying to have sex, but one of us falls asleep again-”

“Wasn’t my fault. You went into a sugar meltdown.”

“ _Or_ if one of us is sleeping and your urges are bothering you, then whoever is up should…you know.”

“So you’re saying…that if I’m sleeping…and you’re watching me and I’m just, what? How would you know?”

“Well, moaning, groaning, panting, red face, your scent would be the strongest then…Of course, only if you’re okay with it. The whole point of it is it’s all consensual. I give you my consent.”

Robbie stared at him, looking like he was trying to process all he’d just been told. “Is this some sort of prank?”

“No. I’m just trying to make sure that your needs are met.”

“By telling me to have sex with your unconscious body.”

“You don’t _have_ to, Robbie. Look, if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll cross it off the list.”

“No, no. Keep it. You’re into some weird stuff. I don’t judge.”

Sportacus rolled his eyes. “I’m making this list to help both of us, Robbie.”

“Sounds like you’re making this list to tell me that you’re into necrophilia.”

“Robbie!”

“What? It’s just necrophilia with living people! Don’t tell me I’m wrong.”

“Let’s just make a list of all the things we’re comfortable with each other doing then, shall we?” He said, ripping the piece of paper off and throwing it to the side in a crumpled ball.

“Fine.” Robbie flipped the piece of paper over on the notebook and started writing as Sportacus pulled out another one from his vest that was still sitting on the floor. He watched Robbie mouth some of the words as he wrote and tried to read his lips. Some were what he had expected – and hoped – for:

_Sodomy_

_Switching_

_Biting_

_Scratching_

_Pulling_

Others made his heart skip a beat:

_Wax play_

_Restraining_

_Whipped cream and chocolate…_

Sportacus snapped his pencil and looked away. Robbie looked at him. “What’s your deal?”

“Nothing. Just…broke my pencil.” He grabbed the half of the broken pencil and hastily started writing down, ignoring Robbie’s puzzled stare. Robbie shrugged and kept writing. He set the notepad down and looked over at Sportacus, who was still writing.

“You’re still coming up with things?”

“Well, I want to be thorough…”

“How many pages do you have?”

“Two and a half.”

“Two!?”

“And a half.”

“Wow. You need a date.”

“Well, this is only stuff I’m okay with, not stuff I do. I don’t normally do this stuff but I will this time because it’s you…asking me for a favor and I want to help you in the best way I can.” He winced, hoping Robbie hadn’t noticed his blunder. Thankfully he hadn’t. Robbie snatched the notepad out of Sportacus’ hand and looked at it, flipping through the pages.

“Wow. You are _really_ lax on things. What’s that word?”

“Asphyxiation.” Robbie stared at him blankly. “It means choking.”

“Well, look at you, little Sportakink. Someone’s got a dark side to him.”

Sportacus blushed furiously. “ _I’d_ be the one getting choked, Robbie.”

“Choking _and_ sex with your unconscious body. That’s something for the books.”

Sportacus scrunched up his face and threw up his arms, standing up. “Let’s just forget we did this, okay? We’ll just stick to the usual. Old-fashion friends-with-benefits.” He walked over to the refrigerator. “Did Stephanie give you SportsCandy to fill your fridge?”

“What?” Robbie sat up. “Oh, that’s-” Sportacus didn’t wait for him to finish, taking a bite out of an apple. Robbie groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s not from the pink girl and trust me, you _don’t_ want to eat those.”

Sportacus looked over at him, concern obvious on his face. “Why? Is there something wrong with them?”

“No. If you would let me finish talking, you’d know that I use those whenever I can’t get your stupid clone to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

I will not be continuing this fic. I was satisfied with Retrace Your Steps and never planned on a sequel, but I felt pressured into writing one.

If anyone would like to take over this fic, you have my permission, but I won't be continuing this fic any longer. I'm not particularly comfortable with writing smut, so I don't think I'll be doing any more of those kinds of fics in the future. 

I'm glad some people enjoyed this but I won't write any more of it.

Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy the other fics I'm writing/will write later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Just two grown adults doing their thing.  
> I hope it lived up to your standards.  
> You can also follow the story and its progress on my Tumblr (and my gross shenanigans) @ Spobforpresident


End file.
